Make Me Remember
by KuroKaitoKitsune
Summary: Life is strange. One moment he was busy doing this, and that he was doing that. Except the problem is that he doesn't really know what this is or what that is, or where he is, or who the old dude in front of him is. And maybe more importantly, he also doesn't really know who HE is? So... that sucks. On the bright side, Hottie-Alert. [Title will most likely change in the future]


**AN: Pretty much just a short word dump.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either of the Manga/Anime.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

* * *

Life is strange, ya know.

One moment he was doing this one thing and then he was doing that other thing, and BAM! Here he was.

Except, he doesn't really know what this and that is, and where exactly this is.

Plus some weird ass grandpa is talking to him, yet not really talking. Because can it really be called talking when his mouth is moving and all, but instead of normal talking, strange sounds are escaping his mouth.

He thinks not.

Ah, the perfect normal afternoon. At least, he thinks it's the afternoon. He's not really sure, to be honest.

One thing that he's hundred percent sure of is, is that he really doesn't know a lot at the moment. Like, who is that old man? What is he trying to say? Where are they? What is he doing here? What's going on?

And more importantly, who is he?

-XxX-

It was a few minutes later, before the old man let some more sounds escape his mouth, made some gestures with some stupid stick and then it happened:

"Ah, you should be able to understand me now."

His eyes widened, "Hey, you just talked normally to me!" he exclaimed in surprise. Anyway, nice! Now he could maybe get some answers.

"Hohoho, I've been talking to you the whole time, son," the old man answered him kindly.

He shook his head, "Nah man, you've been all like," he opened his mouth and let some strange noises escape his mouth, causing the old man to laugh, before he continued, "And now you're finally speaking normally."

"Well, I guessed as much that there might have been a case of a language barrier, when you kept giving me confused looks," The old man explained to him.

A confused look appeared on his face, "What do you mean? We're talking right now and understand each other right? You just should've stopped making those strange noises sooner if you didn't want me to be confused." Old man here seemed to be bit on the crazy side, appartenly.

The man didn't seem to be put off by his words and instead laughed, "If I had known from the start that you didn't speak this language, I would've used my magic sooner, but alas."

He blinked. "Magic? What?" What the fuck was going on?

This time the old man blinked, "..Yes, you do know of magic, right?" he asked the blonde. The blonde shook his head as an answer. "That is strange," he rubbed his chin in wonder, "With the amount of magic I felt, I could've sworn…" the old man muttered. Could this be another case like his granddaughter? Overprotective parents not telling their son about his heritage? He mused about it. Though that would be highly unlikely, or at least absolutely dangerous.

He looked at the teen in front of him. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Whiskered cheeks.

He couldn't be the kid of a mage. Surely he would've known about the existence of the son of a powerful mage, right? Certainly with the amount of connections he had.

Konoemon looked him straight in the eye, "Tell me, young man, who exactly are you?" he asked, straight to the point.

The blonde squirmed under his gaze as he rubbed his neck in a nervous gesture, "Yeah, about that, old man… I was kind of hoping you could tell me…" he told him sheepishly from his seated position on the bed.

They both blinked at that.

"You do not know who you are?" the old man repeated, as the blonde nodded at him. So the young man didn't know who he was, didn't know about magic, was found somewhere unconscious. He had a good idea of where this conversation was going. He shook his head and made a decision, before he walked closer to the blonde, all the while muttering something under his breath. He stopped walking when he was standing right next to him and he put a hand on his forehead, pushing away his bangs. "What exactly can you remember, boy?"

He ignored the old's man hand. "Erm," The blonde tried to think about it. He looked down at himself, noticing the blue-ish garb he was wearing and scratched at the back of his neck, "Not much really," he shrugged, when he couldn't remember anything, "I woke up. You were standing there "talking" and after that we started this conversation," he told, using air quotes when he mentioned the old man's gibbering, before gasping out loud, "Oh!" he exclaimed, "I think I remember seeing a blonde woman, though," he mentioned, before he shrugged. Or maybe he had just imagined her?

"Hohoho!" Konoemon laughed at the blonde's attitude as he removed his hand. So he did remember seeing Shizuna earlier when he momentarily regained his consciousness, before passing out again, but nothing before that. "It seems we're dealing with a case of amnesia, huh?" he mused out loud as he walked back to original spot, a few feet away from the front of the blonde's bed. Silence washed over them, as he just stood the for a few minutes, quietly studying the blonde.

The old man cleared his voice, "Anyway, I don't think I've introduced myself, have I?" he began again, "I am Konoe Konoemon, headmaster of Mahora Academy," he introduced himself kindly.

"Nice to meet ya, old man," the blonde grinned, "I'd give you a name, but I can't seem to remember mine," he joked.

"Still high spirited, I see," the dean noted with a smile.

The blonde shrugged, "Yeah, well I'm really confused and nothing makes sense, and it's really strange that I don't know a single thing about myself but yeah… what're you gonna do about it, eh?" he shrugged again. He might as well crack some jokes here and there, if he didn't know jack shit. Being confused the whole time was stupid.

Konoemon hummed at his indifferent behavior, "How about physically? Experiencing any sort of pain or comfortableness?" he asked.

The younger man stretched out his upper body, causing some popping sounds, before stretching his legs,"Nah, everything feels fine. I guess it's just my mind," he informed the dean.

The dean nodded, "Hmm, well how about this, lad, I'll get you some change of clothes and then we can go to my office to continue the conversation," he proposed, stroking one of his giant eyebrows. "We'll be able to talk there quietly without anyone disturbing us. Meanwhile I think it's for the best if we also get you some food. Surely you must be hungry, right" he asked, letting out a hearty laugh when the blonde's stomach grumbled at the mention of food, answering for the boy.

"Yeah, I'm starving," the blonde laughed sheepishly, clutching at his stomach.

-XxX-

"Whooo~ I'm stuffed," the blonde, who was now dressed in a white shirt and black pants, let out as he patted his stomach in content. That was a nice fill. Food always made everything better. Hmmm.

"Hohoho, you surely didn't hold back either, son" the dean sweat dropped, as he counted the amount of empty plates surrounding the boy now. He shook his head, "Anyway, it seems you remember disturbingly little," he continued, noting how the boy didn't even know basic information about Japan, or the world for that matter. " I think it would be for the best if you'd stayed around here, for a while at least, until you remember a bit more," Konoemon offered the blonde, before shrugging, "Unless, of course, you don't want to, then you're free to go," he added.

"Well as much fun as that sounds," The young man grinned, "Wouldn't really know where to go or what to do, so I think I'm taking the offer."

"A good choice, boy," the dean smiled back at him, "Now the only thing left is to decide who to put you with," he mused, rubbing one of his eyebrows.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "You're going to leave me in someone's care?" he asked. He wondered what kind of person the old man would leave him with.

"Of course, I can't just let you be on your own, now can I?" Konoemon chuckled, "You'll need someone to guide you around here. Explain how everything works. Help you learn the language, this spell is, after all, only the temporarily solution," the old man explained, before he continued his earlier musings, "Takamichi-kun would be a good choice, but he's also a busy lad. Maybe Toko-kun? She's very calm and collected. Or perhaps Sister Shakti is the better choi‒

His train of thoughts got interrupted when a knock on the door was heard, making both his and blonde's eyes move to the door.

"Enter," the dean called out.

And then, for the second time that day, something happened. The door opened and time slowed.

In walked a tall beauty with the most lovely shade of brown skin tone. Her skin was flawless. Her eyes. Her beautiful, beautiful eyes were hazel colored. Such a nice and pure color. They seemed to be glowing. With a perfect shaped nose and perfect pink plump lips gracing her face. A jawline that surely must have been sculptured by a perfectionist.

A gorgeous face. Completed by her black hair as dark as the night, cascading down her shoulders, making his eyes want to roam her body even further.

He looked away as blood rushed to his cheeks, and closed his gaping mouth. (Wait when did he open his mouth?)

Time seemed to be going to back to normal when the girl opened her mouth. The sound that emitted from her mouth, made the blonde's stomach flip, "I'm sorry to be disturbing you, Konoemon-sama," she started coolly, her eyes on the dean, ignoring the other presence in the room. "I'm here to collect my reward‒"

He heard her voice and saw those pink lips move, but he didn't really know what she was saying. All he knew, was that his heart was beating like crazy. He could feel and hear his blood being pumped through his body. His hands were starting to feel a bit clammy and itchy, so he gripped at his pants.

He gulped. Unaware that Konoemon was glancing knowingly at him.

"About that, Mana-kun‒" The dean began, but the blonde zoned out again. He heard something about a job or something, but he wasn't really paying attention to any of that.

Mana. Mana. Mana.

That was her name. Wow.

"‒so you want me to babysit‒"

His heart skipped a beat when she glanced his way, an eyebrow was arched. Her lips were moving again, but all he could hear was his blood rushing through his veins. Oh, no. He really wanted to hear more of her lovely voice.

"‒well paid, of course," he heard the old man mention.

Mana hummed. The blonde thought it was a lovely sound, "I accept, then," she nodded. She'd do anything for a good wage, including babysitting someone.

Both of them moved their eyes to him, watching him. Konoemon had to stifle a mischief giggle, when he saw how the blonde sat there frozen, like a deer caught in headlights. Such a different picture from the boy earlier.

Mana looked impassively at the red-faced blonde. So he was the one from yesterday, huh? She raised an eyebrow when she noticed his eyes widen when their eyes met. It was only a split second later and all of a sudden the blonde flexing his arms, most likely trying to show off his arms.

She gave him an unimpressed look at his sudden action. She was sure she heard the dean giggle a bit out loud at that. She rolled her eyes. Ugh.

Uh oh. The blonde thought as his arms moved automatically. His eyes were still trained on her face. His chest was still feeling funny.

And just like that, it had happened.

She was beauty, she was grace, and surely just like that she walked in and made his heart race.

He didn't really know who he was, where he was, or what had really happened, but at that moment he was sure he fell in love with that gorgeous girl.

-XxX-

Takamichi ran a hand through his hair, as he watched the couple walk out of the office, before he entered himself, "Are you really sure it's wise to let someone as powerful as him roam freely around campus?" he asked when he was sure that they were finally alone. The blonde hadn't even seemed notice his presence before, his eyes for fully focused on Tatsumiya-kun as he followed her.

"I wouldn't let someone dangerous roam around here freely, Takamichi-kun," Konoemon assured him. He wouldn't just put his students in danger. The boy would be no danger to the others, "Besides, he seems to dealing with a severe case of amnesia. Remembers very little. I can't just throw him out on the streets, Takamichi-kun," the dean reasoned. The boy seemed to be a good person. He could tell that. But at the same time he was also a bit of a wild card. A mystery. With the amount of power he felt from the boy, surely he had the have people going after him. Better to have him walk around a place like Mahora, which was tightly secured, than bringing danger to the civilians elsewhere. Especially when he couldn't even remember his own powers or who he even was. That made him even more vulnerable.

Takamichi hummed, pulling his pack of cigarettes from his pocket, "Might there be a chance that he's faking it?" He asked as he pulled a cigarette from the packet and put it behind his ear, before he stored the packet in pocket again. He knew he was grasping at straws here. Of course, the headmaster wouldn't make any decisions without having at least planned three steps further ahead, but he just wanted to check. Set his own mind at ease.

The dean nodded, "I'm sure of it. He isn't faking," he said, before he looked knowingly at the man, "I'm sure his presence has spooked a lot of you, but the boy isn't someone evil," he continued, remembering how some of the mages reacted when the they felt that much power appear out of nowhere. He chuckled, "I mean, something tells me that's he's going to be causing a lot of trouble, but I'm sure that he won't even hurt a fly."

Having an amnesiac powerhouse of blonde walking around was after all bound to be bringing some trouble. Luckily for the blonde, Mahora was already known for being strange, so nobody would bat an eye at him. The blonde would fit just right in.

Takamichi stayed quiet.

"You could always keep an eye on him yourself, if you're worried, Takamichi-kun," the headmaster suggested, noticing how the man still seemed to be troubled about the blonde's presence.

"I might just do that," the man answered with a sigh, as he ran another hand through his hair, before bowing to the dean and making his way to the door. He really could use a smoke.

 _~To be Continued~_

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Anyway I need a nickname for Nardo for the time being. I had Yako (which is affiliated with foxes, cliché I know), but apparently that's a female name. Thought about Zen (again the foxes), using zen instead zenko because apparently that's also female, but I'm not really sure about it.** **I don't really want to call him Whiskers or Blondie, but I also don't want to give him a real real name. I want to find something nickname-ish.** **I'm not really sure. If any of you guys have an idea, hmu**

 **Have a nice one!**


End file.
